The Reluctant Mother To Be
by Shepherds-Glen
Summary: Krillin and 18 have been married for 4 months, but lately 18 hasn't been feeling well. They soon discover that she is pregnant. Krillin is ecstatic to be a father but 18 is not so enthusiastic about the idea of motherhood. Can Krillin and the gang get 18 used to the idea of being a parent?
1. Chapter 1

The Reluctant Mother To Be

Chapter 1:

It had started out as a lovely night for the newly-weds. Well, if one called being married four months still newly-wed. The blonde female known as Android Eighteen had cooked up a nice homemade dinner for her husband, actully a little smug about it. When she had first started cooking it had been an honest disaster. She had burned the first meal they had together and Krillin had so nicely laughed and ate the food, saying it was good but the stomach pain he had later said otherwise.

But now after some cooking lessons with Chi-Chi and Bulma the android was cooking like a pro.  
"Oh wow, dinner looks great baby!" Krillin said in awe as his onyx hues looked over the table of food appreciatively. Krillin honestly enjoyed anything Eighteen cooked. Not always because of the taste but because of the love she put into her cooking. Eighteen was not always good with words or displays of affection but little ways like this always showed him that she cared.

"You haven't even tried the food yet..Don't compliment me until you try it." She huffed, a faint blush upon her cheeks. She crossed her arms, sapphire hues looking to him.  
"Go on..Stop staring at me and try it!"  
"S-Sorry." Krillin winced before smiling and picking up his fork. All the food on his plate looked so good. What should he try first? Looking up he saw the way his wife was narrowing her eyes which made him gulp. He had better choose quick! Deciding to try the roast beef he stabbed his fork into it gently before raising it up to his lips and taking a gracious bite.

"Mmm.." The monk let out appreciatively, savoring the rich taste. Eighteen had really outdone herself this time. It was perfect! Eighteen relaxed a little as she heard his words, lips pulling up into a very faint smile. At least now she was getting the hang of how to cook.  
"Just stop trying to butter me up and eat." The blonde said in a half hearted tone before she made her own plate and took a seat across from him.

The way he always made her feel was still new to Eighteen even now..She used to think she hardly had many feelings. She was hardened yet with each day she spent with Krillin it felt like those walls were slowly but surely being stripped away.  
"Hey I don't see anything wrong with complimenting a lovely woman who deserves it." Krillin countered before beginning to eat more.

The android merely blushed in response and took a sip of one of the glasses of red wine on the table, hoping it would calm and relax her. It didn't take long for the alcohol to set in, soothing her. It wasn't something the couple endulged in much but tonight was the four-month anniversary of the day they got married though technically it couldn't really be called an anniversary yet it was still something they felt like celebrating.

"Shouldn't you eat first?" He asked, arching a brow. The look she shot him in response was one he knew all too well, instead occupying his mouth with another bite of food. Eighteen sat her glass down before beginning to eat as well. It was a fact she didn't need much food to get by but she knew Krillin worried when she didn't so for now she decided to aleviate that worry by eating more.

"Krillin..I have a special gift for you after dinner.." Eighteen said in a tone that actually held a hint of shyness, her gaze averting to the ground and an apparent blush upon her cheeks. What could this gift be? Must be something if it was getting this kind of reaction from her.  
"Oh really? I can't wait to see what it is." Came the enthusiastic reply from the monk which in turn resulted in the blonde taking another swig of her wine.

Krillin did the same, feeling his nerves start to get the better of him.  
'I wonder what it is..Surely nothing dirty.' He thought, a blush forming upon his own cheeks. After another moment the blonde stood and walked to him, planting a kiss on his cheek just like that fateful day on the highway.  
"Meet me in the bedroom in five minutes." She cooed in his ear before walking off.

Krillin's cheeks now felt like they were on fire and his heart felt as if it were going to pound right out of his chest. It was times like this Krillin was happy that he and 18 had got their own house out in the mountains. If they had been at Master Roshi's place the old pervert would have been sure to have peeped on them. His onyx hues looked up to the clock, slowly counting down the minutes. Once time was up he stood on shaky legs, willing himself to walk to the bedroom.

Upon entering and taking in the sight before him, his jaw-dropped. Eighteen was sitting on the edge of the bed with a black and pink corsette with matching panties.  
'Oh my Kami..Is this some kind of beautiful dream?' The monk thought, making his way forward until he was standing before her. In this moment nothing needed to be said. Eighteen moved a hand up to rest it on his flushed cheek, leaning forward until their lips met in a soft but intimate kiss.

At that moment it was like a spark had been sent through the both of them, igniting in their veins. The monk kissed her back more hungrily, gently laying her back so that he was ontop of her. His hands rested on her shoulders before they began to travel down her arms, down to her hips then moved up to rest on her chest. The blonde shivered in response, her tongue swiping over Krillin's bottom lip as if asking for entrance.

Krillin complied eagerly, letting her tongue delve into the warm cavern inside. Her tongue began an detailed study, as if there would be a test on this later. Her body pressed firmly to his, wanting to feel more of him, to be closer but their clothes interfered with this. Krillin's hands moved Eighteens breasts in slow pleasing circles, wanting to work her up a bit before giving her what she wanted. His own desire was becoming more apparent, arousal pressing against his pants.

Her tongue played with his as she bucked her hips slightly to tease him. As she wanted he pulled back slightly to let out a gasp at the contact, length throbbing at the tease. Once he had recovered his hands moved up to undo her corsette, having to undo all of it. When it was off his eyes roamed her slender form slowly, as if memorizing every moment. This brought a blush to the females lips, averting her gaze.  
"Do you have to look at me like that..?" She inquired, biting her bottom lip.

"How could I not look at something so beautiful and perfect..?" He retorted, bending down once again to kiss along the hollow of her neck. Coherent thought and shyness left her as a moan left her lips, breathing uneven. Her underwear was beginning to become slightly moist and she could feel how badly he wanted her as well.  
"A..Ah. Take me already." She commanded, her tone taking on a slight desperation but it was still firm enough to be a command.

Krillin chuckled against her throat before he pulled back, taking off his shirt and then pants. He loved the hungry way that she was looking at him, savoring it as he took off his boxers slowly. She looked so beautiful like this. So hungry with desire but it was more than that. Love was in them. This was one of the most intimate ways that they showed their love. It was special and something they got to share with eachother that the rest of the world did not get to see.  
His hands shakily moved to her underwear, looking to her as he began to slide them off.

She was blushing deeply by this point but the look on her face said that this was okay. His eyes traveled her now naked body before he moved, lifting her hips slightly and positioning himself.  
"A-Are you ready?" He asked, voice slightly husky.  
"J-Just do it already." Came the blondes reply. Without further encouragement he thrusted into the warm walls of his wife, a moan leaving his lips.

Her moan soon joined in with his, hands gripping the sheets of the bed and eyes closing. Giving her a few moments to adjust he stilled himself, waiting until her facials were relaxed before beginning thrusting at a slow but steady pace. Each thrust sent a wave of bliss through the two, Krillin moaning and Eighteen trembling. It was hard for the blonde to keep coherent thoughts but she opened her eyes slowly, looking up to her husband who seemed to be watching her so carefully and so lovingly.

It was as if he were afraid he would break her though they both knew that wouldn't happen. A smile pulled at the corners of her lips, the blonde beginning to roll her hips to meet each thrust her lover made.  
"I love you." She whispered, looking into his eyes with so much love that it was impossible to be denied.

"I love you..Always." He panted softly, speeding up his thrusts a little. This earned a louder moan from Eighteen, feeling the waves of bliss begin to carry her away. Her walls tightened around his member pleasingly, bringing them both closer to the blissfulness of relief. Their moans steadily became louder as Krillin picked up the thrustting faster and harder, going deeper and deeper until finally he hit her g-spot.

Eighteen cried out his name, hands fisting in the sheets. Her release began to pool out of her entrance, lubricating his member so that he could go faster. A few moments later the monk moaned out blissfully as his release pooled out into her warm insides, his back slightly arched. Once she started to come down from the high of release she moved a hand up to brush some of the sweat from Krillin's forehead, the expression on her face one of satisfaction and love.  
"How was that for a gift?" She asked with a soft chuckle


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters. All credit for this goes to Akira Toriyama!

"Last night was absolutely amazing." The short monk said as he lay in bed beside his wife, warmth and adoration in his gaze. Eighteen merely chuckled in reply, leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss upon his cheek.  
"Were you expecting any less?" The blonde asked with a smirk adorning her features.  
"O-Of course not." Krillin said quickly, pink rising to his cheeks as he began to get flustered.

"Relax, shorty..I was teasing you." She said in response to his distress, giving him a playful shove before standing up and smoothing out her night-gown then heading towards the door.  
"W-Where are you going?" He asked, sitting up.  
"To make breakfast." The blonde said simply, walking out. Krillin sighed and stretched, a smile gracing his features as he got up and made his way to the couch where he took a seat.

Never had he imagined his life would be this perfect. That he would ever have such a beautiful and amazing life such as the woman before him. If someone had told him this was to be his life he would have laughed in pure disbelief. He could still remember the day this all began for him. The start of himself and Eighteen. Sure, it was simple but still special to him. That kiss upon the highway..it was as if something changed in him that day.

He felt this automatic pull towards her but also an overpowering sense of confusion.  
'Why was I the one she chose..? I'm not super strong like the others, my smarts are average at best, I'm not good looking..Even to this day I still can't figure out why she loves me. I always end up getting beat down no matter how hard I try. Goku is in a whole different league than me that I can't follow. All the saiyans are. But even so I will never stop trying. I have so many friends counting on me. And now a wife too.' He thought to himself, trying to fight to surpass the voice in his head that was telling him no. Whether he was the strongest or not he would always keep fighting.

Shaking the thoughts from his head and quickly smiling he stood and made his way to the kitchen where the scent of omlets and toast floated into his nostrils. His stomach growled in agreement, making him blush all over again.  
'Shh, stomach..Don't embarrass me now' He thought desperately.  
"You sound hungry." The stoic female said before he even had a chance to speak, making him mentally smack himself.

"Well..Yeah, I did work up an appetite." Krillin chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He should have known she would hear him, She always heard everything.  
"I'll bet you did." She said, her tone taking on a slightly teasing tone.

Krillin merely blushed before taking a seat at the table, gaze drifting to the glass of orange juice that had been placed there for him. A few moments later a plate consisting of a cheesy omlet and toast was placed before him.  
"This looks great!" Krillin said warmly, making the blonde merely roll her eyes in response.  
"You always say that." She said, walking back to get her own plate of food.

"Just because I do doesn't mean that it isn't true." Krillin responded indignantly before picking up his fork.  
"Yeah, yeah." Eighteen said non-chalantly before walking back with her own plate of food. "Don't forget you promised to take me shopping." She added before starting to eat.  
'Oh boy..This is gonna be a very long trip. I can feel it' Thought the short monk.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. All credit for the show/manga and it's characters go to Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 3:

It had been about six weeks since they first made love and now.. A week of Eighteen waking up and emptying the contents of her stomach each morning.  
This was what Krillin once again woke up to. Worry made the monks brows crease as he sat up in bed, waiting until the toilet flushed before he made his way into the bathroom, not even knocking. His wife was still hunched over the toilet but she looked over to him, wiping her mouth before straightening up.  
"Babe..I think you should consider going to the doctor..You've been sick for over a week." Krillin suggested gently.

"I suppose you are right. It couldn't hurt anyway." Eighteen agreed, her expression calm. She had a feeling she might know what the issue could be but it seemed so unrealistic. It couldn't be- Could it? Shaking off the thoughts she went to brush her teeth,  
her husband watching her carefully all the while. She loved him but she almost had the urge to roll her eyes.  
He treated her like she was so breakable. But that was just it, she wasn't.

After preparing for the day, wearing her favorite jean jacket and jean skirt the cyborg female flew off to go see the doctor.  
She could have driven but the wind felt nice against her skin and it relaxed her. Made her feel free. Freedom was something that Eighteen highly valued. She enjoyed the flight until she hovered above the doctors office. She landed infront of it,  
running a hand through her blonde locks before walking in.

She had to go through the tedious task of paperwork before taking a seat in the waiting room. Many people were sitting in the room, all sickly or injured which immediately made her uncomfortable. She hated hospitals and doctors offices for very legitimate reasons. All the smells took her back to her days in the lab..The days of being tortured.  
"Eighteen?" Called the nurse hesitantly, wondering if she got it right.

The blonde nodded and stood, following the nurse whom promptly had her weigh and then put her in one of the smaller rooms.  
"This better not be something stupid. And also better be worth my time." She mumbled, crossing her arms as she took a seat.  
About 20 minutes later a doctor arrived. He was tall and with short black hair greeted her.  
"Hello, my name is Hatori Satoshi." The doctor said as he held out a hand to her. Eighteen shook it after a brief moment of hesitation.  
"My name is Eighteen." She responded, letting go of his hand.

"So, Miss Eighteen. Why don't you tell me what sort of symptoms you are experiencing." He said, looking to her calmly.  
"Well, I have been getting sick every morning. Waking up nauseous..And I'm a month late." She explained, watching his facial expression closesly.  
"I see. I think I can already tell you what's wrong but let us take one more test to be sure." He responded. The doctor had her submit a urine sample and within 30 more minutes he returned with the results.  
"I believe a congratulations is in order. Miss Eighteen, You're pregnant." Hatori announced, grinning.

Eighteen felt like all the breath had left her body at once. Her, pregnant? Could it be? The blonde couldn't seem to find her voice for a long moment, her head buzzing with thought and confusion.  
"Thank you, Doctor." She said in a dry tone, still in shock. She didn't even come out of shock as she left the clinic.  
What was she going to say to Krillin? How was he going to handle this? This whole ordeal was so mind-numbing.  
Eighteen took her time flying home, trying to sort herself out. As always, Krillin was waiting outside for her to return home.

"Eighteen! Welcome home! How did the appointment go?" He asked brightly, looking up to his wife as she landed.  
Eighteen seemed to hesitate to answer him, immediately alerting the short monk that something was wrong.  
"Eighteen..?" He tried again, his tone more firm. The cyborg knew she would have to tell him and it was best she do it now.  
"Krillin. I'm pregnant." She finally forced the words out, a blush gracing her features. The young monk froze, his expression blank for a long moment.  
However, briefly after a watery grin broke out on his face as well as tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe it! We're gonna be parents! This is great! Don't you think, Eighteen?" He exclaimed, a giddy laugh leaving his lips.  
"Yes..I do." She said but inside she was far from sure. Could she really handle motherhood? 


	4. Update!

Okay lovelies I am finally back and ready to start writing again so expect a new chapter for this fanfic later today!


	5. Chapter 4

A few months had passed now and Eighteen was showing enough to have a decent sized stomach.  
Being an android had made some small complications regarding the pregnancy but they were taking it day by day.  
Currently the blonde was sitting on the couch with a warm cup of tea while Krillin worked on breakfast.  
So much was going on lately that it could be overwhelming.  
One thing being that recently Eighteen had learned of her brothers whereabouts.

She should be excited about this.  
She should be happy. But part of her was worried as to how he would react.  
Eighteen was pregnant and married, two things she was sure Seventeen thought would never happen.  
Would he even want anything to do with her anymore? Part of her did not want to chance finding out.  
While she was lost in thought the bald monk was making his way into the living room.  
He had been nothing but happy since finding all this out but he knew that Eighteen had quite a lot to think about and that this was a big change for her.

Krillin set the food down onto the table before taking the tea from her hands.  
He set it down as well then took her hands into his own.  
Giving them a gentle squeeze a small smile formed on his face, gentle and reassuring.  
"Eighteen..everything is going to work out, I promise. If you want to go and see him then we should. You know I'll be right beside you every step of the way." He said softly, lifting one of the hands to give it a gentle kiss.

Just like that she was smiling but for a long moment said nothing.  
"I do..Want to see him. And I want him to be a part of our childs life." Her words were gentle and so quiet that one would almost have to strain to hear it.  
"Then I'll make it happen, baby..I promise." He murmured, giving her hand another soft kiss.  
"Thank you, Krillin..I really mean that." Eighteen replied, leaning forward as best she could and giving him a kiss on the lips instead.

When she pulled back he released her hands just to place a hand on her stomach.  
"I'm still so excited to meet our little one. I wonder what they'll be like.." He mused, dark hues focused on her stomach.  
"I hope more like you than me." She replied, a soft laugh leaving her lips. He was always so cute when excited like this.  
That was when she realized that suddenly she too was beginning to look forward to this, to having a daughter or son.  
Soon enough they would be able to see the gender and that was something she was very much looking forward to.

A little boy or little girl..What would they look like?  
What would they think of her and Krillin?  
So many thoughts were swimming through her head but they still had a few months before all of that.


End file.
